Blaine, Bambi and the bear
by MyScarlettLady
Summary: 'The Sound of Music and Bambi were the only two films not placed alphabetically in order on the shelf of DVDs. They sat together, at the beginning and Blaine wanted to know why.'  Based off a drawing by the wonderfully talented Jackie/Muchacha10


Based on **http: / / tinyurl. com/ 632m78y** by Jackie (Muchacha10/Muchacha11)

* * *

><p>Everything has a meaning for Kurt. Like the fact that he <em>always<em> plays the red team when playing table football but picks blue when playing against Blaine because his boyfriend looks _so_ good in red. He always makes Finn take the garden furniture out of the garage in the spring, clean in _and_ set it out as well as put it away in the autumn as punishment for assisting in the nailing of said furniture to his roof all those years ago so long as Kurt wouldn't tell Burt and Carole that Finn had taken part in it. And he _refuses_ to help others pick out perfume - be it with the girls on a shopping trip to the mall or giving advice to the boys on what to give their girl when they needed a last minute birthday or I'm-sorry-but-I-don't-understand-what-I-did-but-forgive-me-anyway present - because all he can think of is Chanel No. 5 and that was his mom's perfume and can't deal with that.

So when it was Blaine's choice to pick a film and he chose 'Bambi' and Kurt instantly wrapped his fingers around the bear on the pillow behind him, he knew that it meant something and he was about to find out what. As Blaine's fingers curled around the plastic box, gently sliding it off the shelf he faced the boy sat on the bed and watched the colour slowly drain from his rosy cheeks. _The Sound of Music_ and _Bambi_ were the only two films not placed alphabetically in order on the shelf of DVDs. They sat together, at the beginning and Blaine wanted to know why, because _The Sound of Music_ was a film that he and Kurt had seen many times together, with Kurt blushing every time Blaine hinted how cute he would look in lederhosen, and yet Bambi sat right next to it, untouched and still with the original thin layer of plastic around the case and Blaine wanted to know _why_. All of the other DVDs had been watched, or at least had their protective wrapping removed, after the two of them had bought a bunch of Disney DVDs when they noticed that a lot of Kurt's old VHS tapes were getting more and more worn in parts. But for some reason, Bambi remained untouched. There was even a fine layer of dust which had shifted when Blaine pulled his fingers away examining them.

"Kurt, why is Bambi such a problem for you?"

There was a slight pause before Kurt replied, in a slightly shrill voice and avoiding his boyfriend's gaze, "Whatever do you mean?"

"I mean, why is Bambi a problem for you? Any other Disney movie and you're fine, but _Bambi_? What's wrong with Bambi?"

Kurt moved one of the cushions next to him on the bed and Blaine sat down beside him, wrapping an arm around the slim boy's waist and gently pulling Kurt into his side. "Want to talk about it?" he murmured, gently stroking Kurt's cheek and tucking a strand of hair behind one ear.

"OK," came the quiet, timid reply. "I mean, it's kind of silly really."

"I'm sure it's not." Blaine said, now running his fingers through Kurt's hair, catching it between his fingers before letting is fall back down. Blaine knew that he was the one person whom Kurt would allow to touch his hair and as such he always felt honoured when his fingers slid along Kurt's scalp. "Everything you say and everything about you is important to me, Kurt. You know that, right?"

Kurt nodded, gave a small sigh and began.

"I was little, really little and my mom and I sat down to watch Bambi together. We'd spent the day together out at the park, eating ice-cream and she'd bought me a new toy, a teddy bear." Kurt looked down at the bear in his hand and Blaine's gaze followed. "I was really enjoying it until the part where the hunters shot Bambi's Mom. I was crying throughout the rest of the film so she switched it off and played with me and my new bear for a bit." Kurt smiled softly, looking down at the hands in his lap clutched tightly around the bear. "We named him Donnie, you know. After the child actor who voiced young Bambi in the film. I thought it was a good idea and Mom certainly thought so." Kurt curled up and wrapped his arms around his legs, staring ahead. "The last time I watched Bambi I was drunk from Chablis given to me by a former McKinley High student and threw up all over my guidance councillor's shoes in the hallway." He winced, closing his eyes and shaking his head at the memory for opening them and turning to face Blaine. "She's the skinny red-head with severe OCD and big, eyes. Apparently before I puked, Puck told me that I called her Bambi and told her that I was so upset when the hunters shot her Mommy." He paused and ground the palms of his hands into his eyes. "Must have been the doe eyes. I can't think of anything else." He turned to face Blaine now. "It's also why I didn't drink a drop at the _Rachel Berry House Party Trainwreck Extravaganza_." There was a wry smile there. "But no, I just sat there and cried my eyes out until I couldn't watch anymore. I know how it ends, but I've never managed to sit through the entire thing and watch it." he mumbled, looking back down at this lap where Donnie rested.

Blaine looked sadly down at his boyfriend. "Well, there's no time like the present." He exclaimed and pausing to scoop up the still wrapped DVD on the bed, jumped up and began his way over to the door. "You coming, Kurt?" he tossed back over his shoulder as he left.

"Coming where?" Kurt replied, scrambling off his bed and down the stairs after his boyfriend.

"We're going to watch it, together." Blaine smiled at Kurt's shocked face, already sliding the DVD into the machine and the plastic neatly in the bin already. "We'll watch it all the way through and you'll finally see the ending now," he leaned back on the sofa, one elbow propped on an arm of the couch and the other arm extended out gesturing for Kurt to come closer. "Sit here please." He said simply, gesturing to his lap which was, Kurt remarked in his head, very nice to snuggle against. And Blaine was wearing the cashmere sweater Kurt had bought him for Christmas which was oh so soft.

Kurt slowly approached Blaine as the Main Menu appeared on the screen. After pressing play he lay himself down on Blaine, his back against Blaine's chest and nestled down. Blaine smiled, stretching over Kurt to grab the blanket lying across the top of the sofa. With a flick or his arms he threw it across Kurt, covering and comforting him.

"When you watch Bambi, it's nice to have someone there to hold you, no matter how old you are." Blaine whispered softly in his ear.

Kurt silently agreed, nodding his head and relaxed against Blaine, ready to watch the film.

Sure, Kurt cried a lot when the hunters shot Bambi's mom, but with Blaine there too, his heart beating just a few inches from Kurt's ear and making soothing sounds as he gazed down at Kurt he made it to the end of the film and the tears flowing down his cheeks were ones of joy.

* * *

><p>So, any thoughts?<br>I saw the drawing and straight away scribbled down a plot. And as I was babysitting last night it seemed like the perfect time to sit down and work out the rest. What else does one do at almost 4 am? (Also the bit Blaine says at the end are Jackie's own words, I thought it might be nice to quote. :) )

PS. Reviews are very lovely (are there any stories you'd like me to write? Based on images or something? I'm always open to new ideas. :) And I just love hearing from you!)


End file.
